Akatsuki Week, Wednesday
by red champagne
Summary: Wednesday: Shopping "Would you like to guess what I'm wearing right now?" Rated for some innuendo itasaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Wednesday: Shopping

"Kisame?" a slim finger reached out and poked the shark-man in the stomach. "Kisame? Wake up, Kisame." Another poke. And another. Steadily, the pokes became more forceful until they were all out jabs.

"What?" the blue man said drowsily. He stared at the pink-haired girl standing beside his bed. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I need some… well, uh, girl things," she muttered, twiddling her fingers.

"Why don't you ask someone else?"

"I tried. They all told me to go to you."

Inwardly, Kisame cursed the entire Akatsuki organization. Stupid backstabbers. "Go ask Itachi," he said, and then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sakura made her way to Itachi's bed. He slept almost like a vampire, except his arms were lying by his sides and not crossed over his chest and his hair was still pulled back in a ponytail. His sensitive eyes were covered by a dark purple sleep mask. "Itachi," she said, poking him as well. He immediately woke up and lifted the sleep mask so that he could see her. His eyes were their normal onyx shade.

"What do you want?"

"I need to get some girl things," she blushed.

"No. Go ask someone else." Uchiha Itachi was not a morning person.

"But I can't! Everyone else said no!" she said, looking at him with wide, glistening eyes. Her lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. "Please, Itachi?"

Itachi swore that he heard her whimper. "Fine," he sighed. Sakura's face brightened.

"I'll meed you down in ten minutes, okay? I need to change and get the money from Kakuzu." Itachi looked down and saw that she was still wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a faded gray shirt and baggy pink pants.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura entered the room wearing a light pink halter top dress that reached down to the middle of her thighs. Strapped to her right thigh were 20 _very_ poisonous, _very_ dangerous, and _very_ pointy senbon, though nobody could see them. She was twirling a small felt bag by a string around her finger.

"Is that the money?" Itachi asked, eyeing the bag.

"Yep!" she grinned. How Sakura got the money is quite an interesting story in itself, involving a tampon, a cup of water, a teddy bear, a sledgehammer, and ten cupcakes.

"Let's go."

Sakura nodded and exited the Akatsuki base.

* * *

"Sakura, I thought you said you needed some girl things."

"I did…"

"This shop defiantly does _not_ sell girl things." They were in a store. A clothing store.

"Of course it does. Did you think men wear these clothes?" Sakura grabbed a tube top from a nearby rack and held it up indignantly.

"By girl things, I thought you meant–"

"Tampons and pads, right? No, I just needed some more clothes. The ones I brought form Konoha are getting a little faded and old."

Itachi looked a tad incredulous. "Then why did you…?"

Sakura shrugged. "Because none of the other guys would even listen as soon as I said the words 'clothes'."

"Why did you need someone to come with you?"

"I needed a second opinion," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. "Duh."

Itachi turned around and started to walk out of the shop. Sakura, who couldn't let her hard-earned critic walk away, snaked her arms around his neck from behind. "But don't worry," she purred into his ear. Her breath tickled his cheek. "You get a special reward for coming with me," her soft lips brushed his earlobe lightly. "I forgot to tell the others that I needed some _underwear_ too…"

He spun around and sat down in a chair in front of the dressing rooms. Sakura grinned at her victory and bounded away to the 50 off rack.

* * *

"Tell the truth, does this make my butt look big?"

Itachi sighed. That was the nineteenth time she'd asked that question in two hours. "No, it doesn't." He didn't want to add that the black dress she was wearing hugged her curves very well, the plunging neckline and low back looked incredibly sexy, and the skirt most definitely did not make her butt seem even the slightest bit big. In fact, the entire get-up made him want to shove her back into the dressing room, rip off the dress, and find out if she looked just as good with the clothes off as she did with them on. But thanks to his impeccable control, the only way that anyone could actually tell that there was any difference at all was that his jaw tensed up the tiniest bit.

"You're lying," she said, frowning.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" she insisted. "Your jaw tensed! Do I look so bad that you have to hold yourself back from throwing up?!"

"No." _Did I say anything about throwing up…?_

"You think I'm fat, don't you?!"

"I don't."

"Lair!"

"Sakura…" Itachi growled. There was a steadily increasing crowd drawn to the two of them by Sakura's shouting. If she had heard the warning in his tone, she disregarded it.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! I hate you!" she yelled.

Faster than the naked eye could follow, Itachi had pushed her back into the dressing room, closing the door behind them so that the audience couldn't peek inside, and trapped her in the corner where the glass mirror and the smooth wall connected. The cold reflective surface against Sakura's bare back made goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Sakura," Itachi said in a menacingly low voice. He had lowered his head so that he was almost talking against her neck. His voice was calm and velvety, but the threat in his voice was obvious. "I do not think that you are fat."

"O-okay," Sakura stuttered. He was really close to her, nearly pressed up against her, and he had pinned her wrists to the wall with his hands. His warm breaths caressed her soft neck, making it a bit hard to think clearly. He smirked at her reaction and backed away. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Y-yeah." She was still a bit shaken. The two of them exited the dressing room, Itachi confidently striding and Sakura following almost embarrassedly.

* * *

They arrived while the rest of the Akatsuki were having dinner. Itachi sat down next to Kisame at the table. Sakura stepped in a few minutes later wearing her new black dress. The entire room stilled and the guys looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Damn…" Hidan mumbled.

She sauntered over to where Itachi was sitting, draped her arms over his shoulders and bent over. "It's too bad that you guys wouldn't come," she said. "We had a lot of fun today. I needed some more _lingerie_ and Itachi helped me pick out the _perfect_ ones. I had to _try on_ a lot before we could find the right ones. Itachi has _such_ great taste."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They hadn't gone to buy lingerie at all. But he played along. "I especially enjoyed the black and red one. It's too bad that you thought it was too _revealing_. I thought it looked fantastic." All eyes widened and Itachi smirked.

"My favorite was the navy blue _thong_ and the matching bra."

"Oh, yes. It looked great, but it didn't look like something you'd wear. You should have gone with the dark purple one. It was looked absolutely incredible."

"The kinky corset-style one? I agree, it looked sexy, but it was just way too much money. Kakuzu wouldn't approve." At that point, Kakuzu would've given her all the money she needed to buy it. Of course, she would have to wear it as well. "Would you like to guess which one I'm wearing right now?" she asked seductively.

"Is it my favorite?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"Perhaps I will."

"I'll be waiting then." She purred, purposely loud so that everyone could hear it. She paused and stood up. "Anyway," she continued. "It really is a shame that you guys couldn't come. Maybe next time, eh?" and she walked away.

All the guys turned to glare at Itachi. He shrugged. "Don't look at me. You were the ones that wouldn't wake up."

_**

* * *

**_

Ha ha ha… This one was a bit more mature than most of the others, but I thought it was fun to write. It was also really long. I think the final section was a little awkward… Anyway, review!

_**-Red**_


End file.
